Stay With Me
by Athira - Ryofucha
Summary: Asahi meninggalkan klub voli Karasuno setelah rasa takut dan bersalahnya tidak bisa dibendung lagi saat semua spike miliknya berhasil dipatahkan oleh musuh. Daichi membenci keputusannya dan berusaha untuk menariknya kembali, namun tentu saja, semua tidak berjalan semudah yang ia bayangkan.


**Stay With Me**

_**Chapter 1:**_

Conflict

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Furudate Haruichi

**Pairing**

Sawamura Daichi x Azumane Asahi

* * *

**Warning!**

BL, uncommon pairing

* * *

**Azumane Asahi.**

Laki-laki berbadan tinggi dan besar untuk ukuran anak SMA, rambutnya yang diikat konde dan jenggot tipis yang ditumbuhkannya membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya semakin bertanya-tanya apakah ia benar-benar seorang murid SMA. Suaranya berat dan ia juga dikenal sebagai _ace _dari tim bola voli SMA Karasuno. _Spike _yang ia lancarkan ke arah area lawan adalah murni kekuatan, bahkan bisa menjebol dinding-dinding tinggi yang dibentuk oleh para penjaga di seberang net.

Dengan semua 'kelebihannya' tersebut, ternyata Asahi tidaklah sekuat yang orang bayangkan. Perasa dan sensitif, serta ia memiliki julukan _glass heart _karena hatinya sangat rapuh akan kata-kata orang disekitarnya. Ia juga kurang bisa mendapatkan tekanan dan cenderung menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Namun itulah yang membuatnya menarik.

Setidaknya, bagi kapten tim bola voli yang ia bela,

**Sawamura Daichi.**

Berbeda dengan Asahi yang mudah terintimidasi, Daichi adalah orang yang berwibawa, murah senyum namun juga dikenal sangat mengerikan bila marah. Daichi juga merupakan karakter yang memiliki pembawaan kuat sebagai sebuah individu dan memiliki aura yang mampu membuat orang segan kepadanya.

Perannya pun berbeda dengan Asahi yang bertugas untuk mencetak angka bagi Karasuno, Daichi harus menjaga area mereka dengan menjadi _defender _di belakang laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut. Sebagai kapten, Daichi yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dan dipotong pendek juga harus mengurus berbagai macam hal yang terjadi di dalam tim yang ia pimpin. Mulai dari masalah sepele, hingga masalah yang lebih kompleks seperti keakraban para anggota di dalam Karasuno. Daichi harus mampu melihat sekitarnya, memahaminya, dan memberikan solusi bagi apa yang terjadi.

Namun ada satu hal yang tidak bisa ia temukan solusinya, yakni saat Asahi mundur dari tim ketika semua _spike _miliknya di blok tanpa ampun oleh lawan. Di saat Asahi merasa bahwa ia lah yang seharusnya disalahkan. Di saat Asahi merasa bahwa ia sangat takut akan dinding tebal dari musuh.

Di saat Asahi tidak ingin kembali ke dalam lapangan.

Daichi tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa Asahi adalah salah satu dari bagian terpenting di dalam tim-nya, bagian penting dari serangan Karasuno, dan juga bagian penting dari dirinya. Asahi memang bukan orang yang mampu menghadapi kata-kata pedas, namun ia tidak pernah melakukan tindakan yang seolah membuat Daichi merasa bahwa ia telah meninggalkan dirinya dan tidak akan kembali lagi selamanya. Meski beberapa kali Sugawara, teman Daichi yang juga kelas tiga berusaha untuk membujuk Asahi untuk kembali, namun hasilnya selalu nihil. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Asahi begitu takut. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Asahi tidak mau kembali.

_Padahal aku ada di sampingnya...!_

* * *

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak akan kembali... dan aku tidak ingin kembali," Asahi memunggungi Daichi saat Daichi kesekian kalinya diam-diam menemui laki-laki yang memakai sweater warna _cream _di depannya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana lagi aku harus **meminta **dirimu untuk kembali ke dalam tim," Suara Daichi meninggi bersamaan dengan kesabarannya yang mulai menghilang, "Tidakkah kau paham bagaimana Noya sangat mengandalkanmu dan ia tidak ingin bermain bila kau tidak masuk lapangan karena merasa bahwa bila ia—" laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut sedikit menghela nafasnya, "—kami, bisa bermain baik tanpamu, maka hal itu akan menjadi lebih buruk bagimu!"

Asahi hanya terdiam, masih tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Daichi sedikit terengah, ia benci melakukan hal ini, ia tidak ingin menjadi jahat kepada Asahi, tidak seperti ini, tidak karena hal ini.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

_ Tidak, bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan._

"Kalau kau memang berhati lemah, aku tidak bisa mengubahmu."

_Bukan, bukan hal ini—_

"Kau tidak hanya menyakiti Noya..."

_Asahi—_

"Namun juga seluruh tim."

_Juga aku. _

_ Aku yang selama ini memandangmu._

_ Aku yang selama ini selalu ingin bermain bersamamu._

_ Lebih dari Suga._

_ Lebih dari Noya._

_ Lebih dari siapapun yang ada di dunia ini._

"Maafkan aku, Daichi..." Jawab Asahi pelan, kedua tangannya membentuk kepalan yang erat, "Aku juga, tidak bisa menyakiti kalian lebih dari ini."

"Kalau begitu kembalilah!"

"Justru itu yang tidak bisa aku lakukan!"

"Apa masalahmu?!" Daichi memukul tembok di sebelahnya dengan sekuat tenaga, "Kau tahu bagaimana Suga merasa bersalah atas perginya dirimu?!" Suaranya semakin meninggi, "Bagaimana Noya tidak ingin kembali tanpamu?!" Membuat tenggorokannya semakin serak dengan semua isi hati yang ia luapkan, "Kau pikir semua akan selesai bila kau berlari menjauh?!" Emosinya semakin tidak terkendali, ia menggingit bagian bawah bibirnya dan nafasnya tidak beraturan. Ia sangat membenci hal ini. Ia tidak pernah mengatakannya, di kata-katanya hanya ada Noya dan Suga, tidak pernah ada kata-kata _**aku **_di dalam semua kalimatnya terhadap Asahi. Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ialah, ialah yang selama ini paling tersiksa bila Asahi tidak kembali. Ialah yang merasa sangat bersalah atas semua yang terjadi hari itu.

Namun bibirnya terkunci, seolah harga dirinya menahannya untuk mengatakan bahwa ialah yang sangat menginginkan Asahi, kata-kata _**aku **_menjadi sebuah kata yang tabu bila sedang berbicara dengan Asahi. Ia menyembunyikan semuanya, dan ia memang pandai dalam hal tersebut, perasaannya pada Asahi sejak tahun pertama mereka bertemu. Kepada Asahi yang ia anggap mampu untuk membawa Karasuno ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Perasaan ini bukan hanya perasaan kagum atau hormat, atau bahkan segan, tidak, perasaan ini melebihi dari itu. Setiap ia melihat Asahi ada sesuatu yang lain di dalam dirinya yang bergerak lebih cepat, terdengar bodoh memang, namun Daichi membiarkan perasaan ini berlanjut. Namun Ia tidak pernah menunjukannya seperti Noya yang selalu membanggakan Asahi, ia selalu menutupinya. Bahkan kepada Suga, ia tidak ingin ada yang tahu mengenai perasaannya pada _ace _dari Karasuno itu. Karena perasaan ini adalah miliknya seorang, dan ia tidak ingin siapapun berada di dalamnya.

Tidak seorang pun.

Kecuali Asahi.

"Aku tidak tahu... Daichi..."

"Terserah kau saja..."

Mereka berdua terdiam saat itu, saling memunggungi masing-masing, mereka berdua menunduk ke bawah, melihat ke arah tanah yang sesekali ditumbuhi oleh rumput liar. Asahi yang masih belum bisa mengatasi rasa ketakutan dan bersalahnya, dan Daichi yang tidak bisa membendung perasaannya yang sedang kalut akan kepergian Asahi dari tim-nya dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa membantu laki-laki yang disukainya tersebut.

Mereka tidak bergerak, tidak ada yang mengambil inisiatif untuk melangkah menjauh. Rasa yang ada di dalam diri Daichi menolak untuk pergi, sedangkan Asahi berbeda, yang dirasakannya pada diri Daichi berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Daichi pada dirinya. Ia merasakan rasa canggung, dan cenderung ingin menghindari Daichi sejak ia memutuskan berhenti bermain bola voli. Namun bukan berarti ia tidak menyukai Daichi, ia hanya merasa lemah bertatapan dengan mata Daichi. Mata Daichi yang selalu menatapnya dengan kalut, penuh amarah, namun juga kesedihan di dalamnya saat ia bertemu dengan Asahi. Asahi tidak ingin melihat hal itu. Ia tidak mau melihat Noya kecewa, ia tidak ingin melihat Suga menyalahkan dirinya, namun yang lebih penting bagi Asahi adalah, ia tidak ingin menatap Daichi dengan pandangan itu...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Aaaah akhirnya jadi, chapter pertama dari fanfic pertama saya untuk Haikyuu! Salam kenal semuanya yang baru pertama kali membaca karya saya, saya sudah beberapa kali menulis fanfiction, namun saya memfokuskan diri untuk menulis dari judul Eyeshield 21. Eh, saya kepincut Haikyuu! karena Asahi, jadi yah, jadilah fanfic ini.

Pairing ini memang tidak populer, apalagi dengan posisi Daichi sebagai _top _dari Asahi. Namun saya sangat menyayangi pairing ini, entah mengapa /q/)

Akhir kata, saya akan sangat senang bila mendapatkan feedback dari para pembaca sekalian, sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya!


End file.
